Transformers: A Two Day Stay in Vegas
by KotoriRod
Summary: A TWO-SHOT STORY: My friends and I get some R&R after the events of Transformers and let's just say it will be a weekend one should try to forget but can't because... well, see for youself.


**Disclaimer: No ownie anything except ourselves and Razer.**

**Two Shot Story  
****A Two-Day Stay for the Autobots in Vegas Part 1**

**Day 1 – Mid Morning  
Las Vegas**

The city of sins was in its usually busy day as people still came from around the country to take a taste of gambling and the night life. Many adults were still playing craps or poker from the night before as the six teenagers, Razer, and Markus entered into the lobby of the hotel and casino called the MGM. As Markus started to book the suite room, Lisa, Michelle, and Mikaela were standing near the small lion statue surrounded by flowers as they waited patiently. Apparently, the boys decided to head to the Lion Exhibit in order to see the lions. "I still can't believe we have to have Markus here with us," Michelle groaned out as she slumped to the floor.

It has been more than a week since the incident of Mission City as the government had went as fast they could to allow the people involved to return to their normal lives, giving them nearly national security as long as they stay silent of the events. However, it didn't seem to stay quiet as Lisa had nearly received a phone call almost a day after the events about Lucan asking about her welfare and the Autobots. Feeling that he was obligated, he had told them to take a vacation in Las Vegas for the weekend, all paid by him. This unconcerned use of his money distressed his _tresora_ deeply, but the old man said nothing in fear of his master's jokes of death towards him would come true.

She wore a simple buttoned shirt that was dark purple, a pair of blue dress pants that had straps dangling on the side. Her cell phone was tied around her neck by a lanyard as she looked at the time again. It read about a minute before nine.

Lisa wore a no sleeve red jacket over a black shirt. She was long red sleeves that were held on the upper arm by brown belts. Her shorts were blue and were covering striped leggings that went into cut-off parts of a pair of red cargo pants that were held by brown belts around just below the knee. Underneath that was a pair of black boots. She still wore her headphones as they hanged around her neck and the wire tucked into the leather jacket.

They waited even longer when they heard Markus shouting at the receptionist while Razer tried to calm the man down. Shaking their heads, Mikaela asked, "Why are we doing this again?" Her two friends looked at her plainly as they replied simply, "Because my/her father said so, and we always have to do what Lucan says." Mikaela gave them a confused look before Lisa said, "He said that we needed to take this weekend off since he has a conference with the boss of this building. It's just an excuse to check if I'm fine."

"**This is just bull crap!**"

They turned to see Markus stalking towards them, fuming with anger as he shouted, "I'm going to play Blackjack!" As he continued to stalk and look for the tables, Michelle asked, "What's up his butt now?" Shrugging, the cyborg Razer replied, "Apparently, the hotel suite that was booked for us is under a different name."

"Who's name?" Lisa asked.

Razer shrugged once again and stated, "The lady couldn't tell us. Apparently, she doesn't want him to steal the room or claim that name." The teenagers sighed defeated as Lisa sat on her suitcase. All that she knew what she was going to do in Las Vegas was just either go to the three-story arcade that is connected to this hotel or go swimming. She heard Michelle say, "I'm going to call the boys to get back here. I want to walk around, not watch their shit." As she dialed, Mikaela stated, "I think that's why they ran off on us to go to the 'lion exhibit'." She did the quotation marks on that word. Michelle gave her a sarcastic laugh at the weak joke before pulling out her cell phone.

Just as she was going through the contacts for Sam's cell number, the sound of old Hip Hop playing nearby. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one hearing it as Lisa asked, "Where is that coming from? That doesn't sound like soothing music." As they glanced around everywhere for the source, Michelle noticed a group coming towards them, being led by a blonde teenager wearing shutter shades. On his shoulder was an old fashion radio that was mostly seen used on the streets by break dancers, and it wasn't a surprised since the teenager was dressed like one. He wore a yellow hood sweater with black lines on the hem of the sleeves and the zipper, and wore a black T-shirt underneath. His black cargo pants had rips on the knees as he did some side stepping to the music with his black DC shoes.

As the group got closer, lyrics became clearer.

…_freedom or death__  
__We got to fight the powers that be_

_Fight the power_

As the music repeated that line about eight times, the blonde teenager ran to them as he placed the radio near them and hugged them each eagerly, embracing Michelle last as he twirled her around happily.

_As the rhythm designed to bounce__  
__What counts is that the rhymes__  
__Designed to fill your mind__  
__Now that you've realized the prides arrived__  
__We got to pump the stuff to make us tough__  
__from the heart_

Razer quickly pulled her away from the teenager as he demanded, "Whoa, you don't do that to strangers." The blonde seemed to pout at this statement as he grabbed the radio and simply held it in his hands, the speakers pointing at them. Lowering the volume just so they could hear the words, the audio device played the beginning lyrics of _Do You Remember _by Jill Scott.

_Oh honey__  
__Why you got to be so mean?__  
__Don't you__  
__(Don't you remember me?)_

The lyrics abruptly stopped as the teenagers just stared at the blonde boy. The blonde sighed as he adjusted his hold on the stereo into one hand as he pulled off his shutter shades, revealing piercing blue eyes. The teenagers continued to look at him as the boy pouted while the radio came back to life, playing a few lines of a popular song from _Dance Dance Revolution_.

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

After hearing that and getting the meaning, Michelle squealed happily as she shouted, "Oh my god, Bumblebee!" She then threw herself on the blonde as the teen smiled happily at this reaction. The others looked shocked as Lisa asked, "But… how…?" She turned to see the group that was with the scout as the one dressed like a doctor adjusted his glasses and said, "It's really easy to create a holoform. I'm surprised with all the technology that Sector 7 claimed to take; you haven't created even a holoscreen." The voice obviously belong to Ratchet as Lisa took note of his attire and was surprised that he was using the same appearance from back when they first met, a good-looking thirty to forty year old man.

Looking to Ironhide, he looked quite annoyed as he said, "It was rather annoying that they questioned about me being in some 'mafia'. What is a mafia, anyways?" She quietly laughed at this as she took note that he wore a black jacket with a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. His hair was colored red as some bangs were loose from it being slicked back. She would have found it odd if he didn't seem to radiate with this pissed off aura, which would explain that there was a security guard nearby, trying to look like he wasn't watching them. It didn't last long when Ironhide looked in his direction, giving him a quick dark glare as the guard quickly ran away. She noted that he seemed to also give off the appearance of a mid-thirty year old man.

She was brought out of her observation of the two men as someone patted her head. Looking at the person, she saw a man who is most likely in his mid twenties with brown hair. He wore a leather jacket over a buttoned shirt and a black tie. His pants were dark blue jeans that nearly overlapped a pair of black boots. Staring at him, Lisa just simply said, "Um… why is it that your holoform looks older from the last time we met?" Before the leader could answer, Ironhide said, "He wanted to fit in with the populous and apparently, Bumblebee stated that most people won't question our appearance if we appear as this age group."

"Then how come Bee is a teenager like us?" Lisa pointed towards the blonde holoform who was busy shuffling to some techno music from his stereo. Ironhide shrugged as he said, "I guess he wanted to be able to hang out with Michelle again." As they watched the two teens dancing to music, Optimus asked, "Have you booked your room?"

"No we haven't," Lisa began to explain. "Apparently, our room goes by a different name so Markus could get it and… where's he going?"

Michelle stopped dancing with Bee to see Optimus walk to the check-in counter and talked to the receptionist. As they seemed to converse, she was shocked to see the receptionist hand over keycards to the Autobot leader. She pointed and began to stammer when he walked back towards them and announced, "I was able to acquire our room." The four gawked at him as Michelle shouted, "Wait, _you_ are the one whose name that the suite was under?" Optimus imply nodded his head as he handed her one of the four keys to the room. She stammered out, "W… what name did you put it under?"

The man turned to look at them as he simply replied, "Orion Pax."

Grabbing one of the suitcases, he and the Autobots, more correctly the Auto_men_, headed off to the elevators that led to the upper floors of the hotel and casino. It took awhile before the teenagers snapped out of their small shock before they quickly followed them. After getting lost a few times due to the arguing medic and weapons specialist, they soon reached the floor of their suite, the Terrace Suite. Mikaela and Michelle looked with awe at the large living room and a stairway that led to the bedroom. Lisa went to the deck as the warm afternoon air blew against her face. She saw the view of the buildings that made the New York New York hotel and the Monte Carlo. Turning to look behind her, Michelle looked at the small spa pool that was placed just to relax in the sun. She turned to look at her and said, "I officially forgive anything your father has done to us," she plainly said as she turned to see Mikaela looking at the view. "How were you able to afford this?" she questioned. "This room must have been at least a thousand dollars a night."

"It was actually $920 a night, child."

Mikaela turned to see a blonde man standing in the doorway back into the suite. He wore a simple buttoned shirt and slacks while adjusted the fedora on his silver blonde head. He bowed elegantly as Lisa smiled happily and shouted, "Lucan-sensei!" She ran to the man, hugging him around the waist since he was about seven feet tall. The man held her close while patting her head. Kneeling to the ground, he seemed to glance at every part of her body before saying, "Are you sure you've been doing alright?" The girl sighed with obvious annoyance as she drawled out, "I am fine, Lucan. You just asked me this question on the phone just two hours ago."

"Yeah, Lucan." Michelle interjected as she went inside, nearly nudging pass the man. "Stop being such a worry ass. We got the… um… those guys with us." She jabbed towards Bumblebee who was surfing through the channels on the television in the cupboard while Ironhide sat lazily on the couch. Lucan quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "I know what they are, Ms. Martinez, so I'm sure you can say Auto…" However, he didn't get to finish that sentence as a random napkin was stuffed into his mouth by Michelle. She shushed him and said, "Dude, you don't know what they have in these rooms! They could have implanted listening devices and shit."

"Actually, I have already scanned the area," Ratchet said as he adjusted his holoform's glasses. "There are no electric devices that are in use for surveillance and such, only your time reader and display models." Michelle slowly turned her head to glare at the medic while Lisa and Mikaela stepped back into the large suite. "How do you know the Autobots, Lucan?" Lisa inquired as the silver blonde man turned to Optimus before glancing back at Lisa. Lucan then said, "Hey, it's not my place to say, Lisa. If you want a story, go ask speech boy there." The Autobot leader just made a confused face as Lucan then turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you kids tonight. I'm taking out to that restaurant downstairs… that Rainforest Café, I think it's called."

Once he reached the door, he stopped as he took a few steps back to turn to Michelle. He then said, "If an accident happens in here, don't let Lisa hide the fire." This caused the Mexican girl to sputter before burst out laughing while Lisa pouted at this. Everyone else looked confused, Optimus more than ever as Lucan does a mock salute before leaving the suite. As the girl continued to laugh, Michelle wiped a stray tear and said, "Ah… aw man, Lisa. I can never let that go. Who hides fire in the first place?" She continued to laugh hard while Lisa just took a seat at one of the chairs that surrounded the table, pouting still.

_**Meanwhile…  
Gameworks Arcade**_

Michael threw a small tantrum on the Initial D machine as Sam won yet another round of racing. Standing up in his seat, Michael gave him a glare as he shouted over the loud game noises in the arcade, "You cheater! You probably had your fuckin' guardian change into the machine in order to win every game." Josh and Sam quickly shushed him as the Mexican said, "Ex-nay on the obot ray!" His friend then sulked in the seat as he added, "Well, it could be true."

Josh shook his head as he got up and looked at the time. It was barely eleven which was about an hour since their arrival in Las Vegas. There wasn't that many people in the arcade since most adult were gambling and they would rarely bring their kids along to the city of venture. Taking out his cell to see that no one has texted them, he sighed and said, "Come on. I'm gonna put more minutes in the card." Motioning for his friends to follow him, he accidently bumped into a tall man. Looking up, he held a sense of familiarity as his blue eyes stared down at him behind his eyeglasses.

"Uh… hi?" he greeted with a confused look before the man patted his head and said, "You sure look the same after so many years. Though, you still look like a child."

Josh glared up at the man as he swatted the hand away, pointing an accusing finger at him while shouting, "Hey! I don't know who you are, man, but them are fighting words towards a friend of mine!" The man looked at him oddly as he brushed the back of his blonde hair before turning to look behind himself and said, "Only a week after meeting you younglings, and he is already quite disrespectful. Was he only a fake courtesy when we met?" Looking past him to see who he is talking to, he sees the girls and Razer with three other males. They had blue eyes just like the stranger, ones that shown brighter than any he had seen on this planet.

His thoughts turned back to the memories he was able to remember, recognizing the outfit and the face before sputtering an apology, "Gah! **Ratchet?** Holy shit! I didn't know!" He was quickly silenced by three punches to the head, thanks to his friends as he nearly laid face down in the ground from the force. All three of them said quietly, "Don't call him by his real name, dumbass." After a few seconds, he quickly stood up and hissed at them, mostly towards Michael, "Then what am I supposed to call them in public?" Lisa returned to stand in front of the three Automen as she pointed to each of them while saying their name, "Bee is Brian. Ironhide is Isaac. Ratchet-san is Richard. And Pupu-chan is Orion." The medic and weapon specialist chuckled at the name as Optimus gave his comrades a glare and said, "I'd prefer if you call me by my human name now, youngling."

Before she could say anything, Lisa was quickly silenced when Michelle pulled her back and said, "Lisa, look!" Forcing her friend to face the direction her friend was staring at, it was a Guitar Hero Arcade machine. The inner gamer that was inside burst out as she suddenly appeared in front of it with the guitar controller in her hand as she shouted, "Time to play some songs, **mother!**" Michelle was also beside her with Josh's card in her hand and said, "I'm with you, **daughter!**" Seeing the card in his friend's hand, Josh patted his pockets as he shouted, "Hey! You're going to use the last minutes!"

The Mexican girl threw the card towards him who caught with ease, thanks to many months of card games with his friends, as she shouted, "Then go put more minutes on it! _Gosh!_" He began to stalk away with Ratchet in tow, though he didn't really ask the man to follow him. As he reached to the counter, he saw that a woman with blonde pigtails stared in boredom at the magazine she had. Turning a page, the girl said without looking up, "Welcome to Gameworks, where all fun is just a card away. What can I do you for, today?" Josh slid the card to her and said, "I'd like to add more minutes to the card, please."

The woman glanced up as to say something, possible on the lines of rudeness, but stopped herself when her green eyes set upon Ratchet. The Automan looked uncomfortable by the woman's gawking as she asked, "Wow, what brings you here to this kind of place, Mr.…?"

"I'm Richard," he stated as the girl just continued to close and open her eyes rapidly. Josh had wished to gag at that moment as he then noticed another register had opened. Walking away from Ratchet, the medic was left alone with the woman as she asked, "So… Richard… do you have, like, a girlfriend or something?" He just stared at her, scanning the woman's body and form. She seemed to be giving off similar pheromones that Sam and Mikaela occasionally give off when together or alone. There was also signs of some sort of disease in her port, as he asked, "Have you had any recent checkups on your extremities? It seems you contain a rather hazardous agent in your body." The girl gawked at him as she then rolled up the magazine in order to use it as a weapon. Before he could retaliate or her attack, Josh quickly grabbed his left arm and dragged him back, shouting, "Sorry! He's a doctor like that, you know?"

Once they were back to the group, he noticed that everyone was sitting on or around the DDR machine. Eyeing at his friends, Michelle pointed at Lisa and said, "She wants to play against Bee… I mean, Brian." He eyed at the two as they seemed to have this aura of rivalry suddenly around them. Sighing, he went to the machine and slid the card twice into the slot, giving enough for two players to play versus. As Lisa searched through the songs, Michelle nudged her to the side as she quickly found the song that was impossible to beat, _Max 300_. Making sure both were on "Heavy", she hit the start button as it went to the first stage. Her friend gawked at her with disbelief as Michelle just cheered on her friend.

Lisa shook her head as she was gently pulled off from the machine. Looking to who did this, she saw Optimus stand on the DDR pad with his leather jacket tied around his waist. For some reason, he had the most serious look on his facial appearance as did Bumblebee. As the intro of the song began to start, she had a slight worried look as did Michelle. She then glared at her friend as did Josh, mostly because it was probably going to be a waste of credits. All that Michelle had to say about this was, "Shit is about to go down…" She returned her attention to the two players, waiting for the quick _Failure_ sign to appear.

It never did…

She and the others watched in awe as the two men easily hit every step with ease and to the beat. Michael mouthed out a "what the fuck" while Michelle slowly raised her camera, only to have it lowered by Josh as this was going to be a self-appreciating moment. Lisa swayed a bit, nearly bumping into a few people. She then realized that the game had attracted a crowd. Song seemed to take forever but, it only lasted a couple of minutes before the final step was made. The crowd applauded the two as Bee and Optimus both turned in shock from the sound, looking like deer in the headlights.

Looks like the girls would have to wait for awhile before they could play the machine.

**Note: Oh sure. That's weird, but it'll never be as weird as Optimus playing basketball back in G1. Man, that was trippy XD**

_**In the Casino – Afternoon**_

Markus grumbled as he finished winning nearly one hundred thousand dollars in blackjack. Of course, he was cheating but not like these humans could ever catch him. As he took his chips to cash in, he saw Lucan walking towards him with his seneschal, Raphael. The two stopped to stare at him as Markus did a mock bow and said, "How is your day, my _friend_?" Raphael seemed ready to do something, but Lucan stopped him and whispered to him. The seneschal nodded before heading towards the front to call for their ride. He then motioned the man to follow him as they went to the Rainforest Café and store, seeing many children with their families as they ate together. They stood near the entrance and declined the offer of a menu.

Markus then spoke, "I guess I should thank you for even letting me near my sister, Lucan."

The silver blonde haired man just scoffed as he said, "Well, her anger towards you is partially my fault, but it is still all yours since you didn't even tell her why you had to do what was needed."

"I think she knows already," Markus stated. "But I doubt the anger she has hidden inside herself would let her forgive me. I doubt she'll ever forgive me."

Lucan smirked at this comment as he then turned to look at a couple walking out with their happy child daughter. She held a black stuffed cat, possibly bought from the store just next door to the café. Markus saw the expression he was trying to hide as he then said, "Why don't you just spend family time with her instead of her just hanging with her friends?" Lucan glanced at him as he sighed out, "The girl needs to at least have a clear mind before she can accept even the idea of me being her real father. Hell, all this random crap is already making me confused, and I've been living for almost seven centuries."

Before the conversation went any longer, they saw that Raphael walking towards him. The Darkyn walked towards his seneschal as he then heard Markus say, "By the way, I wasn't able to book the room." Hearing this, he was quite surprised on this statement as he said, "You didn't hear? I put it under a different name."

_**Terrace Suite **_

"I call robot bullshit!" Michelle exclaimed as she shouted from the bathroom. "No freaking way you guys were able to play three of the hardest games in DDR with such ease and not holding the bar." Bumblebee shrugged while Optimus just looked utterly confused. After nearly playing a few more games, well mostly watching Optimus and Bee play them, Michelle had stated that they would be all going to the pool. As she stepped out of the bathroom in a black bikini bra and shorts, she turned to see that Lisa step out in a plain blue swimsuit. All the humans just stared at her plain attire since Josh was wearing black cargo shorts while Michael's were military-theme colored. Sam wore brown shorts while Mikaela wore an elegant white bikini.

"Why did you take that instead of the other one?" Michelle inquired with a quirked eyebrow to her friend. Lisa just looked down in shame as she now looked even more of a twelve year old. She mentally cursed her child body as being a Filipino; it was natural for her to be short. Deciding that nothing could be done about her friend's choice of swimsuit, she turned to look at the Autobots as they were still in their casual clothes for the holoforms. She stayed silent before pulling out the foam noodle and poking at Optimus's chest. She then asked, "Why are you not dressed in swimsuits?" Optimus stared down at the noodle before looking at the girl and replied, "I'm unsure if we should even go there in… that attire." Michelle sighed as she then looked to Bee, giving him a puppy eyed look as she said, "Please, Bee. Can't you come? It won't be fun without you guys."

Razer stepped back into the room, seeing that everyone was just standing in the way. He then asked Lisa, "What's the hold up?" Looking behind her, she nearly stumbled backwards as he was wearing a black Speedo. "Wha… what the hell?" she exclaimed in surprise and a hint of disgust. Before he could answer, he looked up to see Michelle walking towards them with Bee in tow, now clad in yellow shorts with racing stripes. "Okay, guys," she announced. "It's time to go swi…"

She went silent as the minute she looked upon Razer; she fell backwards in the most awkward way possible while having a spaz attack. Bee began to panic as he checked her vitals. Whistling to Ratchet who was now wearing a white unzipped hood and red shorts, the medic checked and confirmed that she just went into a small traumatic coma. The blonde holoform was about to lift her up when she shouted, "I am not getting up until Razer wears something more _appropriate_. **We are going to a **_**public pool**_** for crying out loud!**" Lisa heard Razer sigh before he went to his luggage, pulling out a pair of grey shorts and went into the bathroom to change.

Michelle quickly stood up and said, "We are going now." With that said, she grabbed Lisa and Bee's arm before running out of the suite with everyone else close by.

**Michelle: Lisa! How could you? It was horrible! I could have died!**

**Lisa: You're alive, aren't you?**

**Michelle: Still, that was mean.**

**Lisa: Michael is not high enough right now to be comedy relief. Sorry…**

_**Pool Area**_

"This is quite odd," Optimus said as he and Ironhide were just walking with the current in the river pool, both dressed in shorts that were black since they were taken from Razer's suitcase. The leader was holding a tube that Lisa held on to it while her lower half was submerged into the water. Up ahead, they saw Bee was slightly panicking while Michelle was trying to teach him how to swim. Apparently, the three feet deep of water wasn't enough to have the blonde holoform be calm as Michael just merely threw him into the water once they got there. Josh was probably at the other side of the river path with Michael since the two were trying to have a race with each other.

He was quite surprised that their holoforms were even moving or existing while cruising through the water, but apparently, the hologram molecular transmitter that Ratchet designed as able to create a solid form for their holoforms, and will stay solid unless they call them back or they become unconscious.

"How come Ratchet isn't coming in?" she asked Optimus. Before he could answer, the weapons specialist beat him to it and stated, "He went to go speak with the local femme, though I'm not sure why I am here with you, kids."

Hearing that, Optimus said, "I'm not sure you were ordered to stay with us, Ironhide, either." With that, Ironhide slowly turned to look at the two before dashing off to the nearest steps and headed out of the pool. Once they passed by it, the two noticed that Ironhide was now flirty with two women who were giggling at his showing off of his muscles. Lisa groaned at this and said, "I can't believe you guys are just like human males." Looking at with confusion, Optimus heard continue while still going along with the river, "They seem to have a one-track mind when it comes to pretty girls and things. They can also be childish." Looking to what she was gazing upon, he saw Bee was now just neck high in the water as he was furiously paddling through the water while Michelle squealed from being splashed.

"At least we can probably blend with you humans easily," he commented quietly since he saw a group of teenagers swim by on tubes. Optimus soon realized that Lisa was still staring at the two and heard her ask, "How come Bee is acting like that? You are guys are just holoforms. I'm not sure if anything here could affect you so much."

"It's quite simple, youngling."

The two nearly jumped in surprise as Ratchet's holoform was now walking with them through the pool. He then continued, "Our holoforms are basically an outer version of ourselves as our… senses, you humans call it, connect to our true forms. It also works vice versa when our true forms are affected by things done to it."

"That's… a great way to explain it," Lisa commented these details. "But you do know you probably blew your cover, right?"

She was mostly referring to the six women who were surrounding Ratchet as he casually walked through the river; none of them seem to acknowledge the two. He then simply said, "Apparently, these femmes don't seem to comprehend what I'm providing, so that should be an excellent distraction, youngling?" One of the females seems to moan rather seductively as she said, "Oh, please speak like that even more, Richard. It sounds so… good."

**Note: The one thing I've learned about good looking doctors is that outside of the field, they are very seductive men who can literally get anything they want with simple turn of words. **

He then continued ahead with the women in tow, causing Optimus to be rather rudely push aside as he held on to the tube. His holoform's sudden weight distribution caused it to flip with the girl still holding on as she plunged into the moving water. She quickly resurfaced as she frantically grabbed on to the tube, feeling that the handles were now under and in the water. Turning to Optimus, her black hair was now damp and was heavy due to the water. She proceeded to glare at him as he asked, "Can you not swim?"

"Oh, I can swim," she said as she then splashed him in the face, making his holoform now fully soaked. "I just didn't want to get wet so early."

"Heh… that's what _she_ said," Michael spoke suddenly as he swam past them. Lisa had a shocked and disgust face as Josh added while swimming by, "Oh, nice one, Michael." As they continued to swim away, she proceeded to shout at them of her revenge while her face was completely red. Optimus couldn't help but laugh at this before he quickly silenced himself when he saw the dark glare that the girl was giving him.

Back in the main pool, Razer was just laying in the pool while looking up at the clear sky. He heard Sam whisper sweet things to Mikaela which he knew was making the girl smiling as he heard then swap kisses with each other. He would have gagged at this, but he was too busy relaxing in the pool. It was amazing how the outside world was so unique in its own ways. Each place in every city seemed to give off a different sense of emotion to him, mostly either calm or irritation. For right now, he was calm and floating blissfully on the water.

"**Cannonball!**"

The peace quickly ended as he heard a loud splash as small waves shook him from his small nap. Standing up in the four feet deep water, he turned to see what looked like a boy emerging from the bottom of the pool. He let out a gasp for air as he whooped and howled in the air. He glared at the boy who saw this and immediately froze in fear. Apparently, his dark glare was a bit too deadly as the boy literally ran out of the pool, calling his mother and father and something about stranger danger. Sighing and knew trouble was going to happen; he swam to the steps as he went to where he placed his towel. Drying off his hair, he soon noticed a presence behind him. Turning around an expecting the man's father, he nearly shitted himself when he saw a very burly man in a red Speedo standing before him.

"You the one messing with my kid?" the man question.

"So this is the kid's father?" he mentally questioned as he accidently spoke out loud. "Man, I wonder who would marry this steroid boy." Realizing and hearing his words, he quickly covered his mouth as the burly man stared at him with nose flaring and eyes nearly popping out in anger. He saw the veins starting to show underneath that man's tough skin as Razer then warned him, "Uh, sir. I don't think you should throw your temper here." The man looked like he was about to have his head explode when he was suddenly pushed back into the pool by a very slender woman with a child-like appearance. "Oh, please forgive my husband, young man," she cooed, causing him to drop the towel as he soon realized that this child woman was the wife of that burly man. He noticed a slight blush on the woman's face as he just nodded to her and said, "I didn't mean to scare your son. I kind of have this natural face that scares people."

"No thanks to that no good twin brother of mine," he mentally added as the woman just did a childish giggle before going to the pool and pulling out her buff husband out of it. As he saw her drag him away, Razer turned to see that Ironhide seemed to be relaxing quite well with all the women around him. He felt like gagging as he went to the river pool, hoping to at least find some peace.

Razer stopped just short on going on the steps when he saw Michelle nearly carrying Bee's holoform on her back, seeing the very frightened look in his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle at the poor teenage holoform as he then stepped into the river, only to be harshly tripped by Michael who was swimming backwards. Looking from underneath the water, he saw Josh swim above him as Lisa was chasing after them. He was then lifted back to the surface by Optimus as he coughed out some of the water he swallowed. Looking at the Autobot leader, he gave him smile and said, "Thanks…"

Optimus simply nodded as they continued to walk through the river before nearly stopping when they saw that Lisa was trying to swim against the current. As they stood there, they both stared at her attempt as she lifted her head up from the water to take a deep breath. She saw them staring at her as she shouted, "**What?**" They just continued to stare at her as Optimus asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's kind of obvious what I'm doing," she snapped back before plunging her head back in the water, continuing to swim against the flow of the river. Razer was about to pull her up to stand when he felt a sudden weight push on the back of his knees, making him fall into the water. He wasn't alone as once he was underwater; he saw that the Autobot leader was also under the water. The two looked forward to see that Josh and Michael were still swimming as Lisa then stopped going against the current and went with it. Razer stood up as he took in a small breath of air as did Optimus. They were now standing with Michelle as Bee was still clinging on to her, not wishing to stand on the floor of the river.

"I'm bored now," she bluntly said as she walked over to the nearest steps with Bee who quickly ran up them and began hugging the dry floor. Turning to the two males, she said, "We'll see you guys at the hotel room."

Looking at each other before staring up at the girl, Optimus inquired, "What are we going to do now?"

She smiled down at the Autobot leader and stated, "We're going to take in the sights of Las Vegas, Pupu-chan!" The brown haired holoform pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as Razer just chuckled nervously as Michael and Josh swam past them again. Seeing this, Razer suddenly exclaimed, "How the hell are they swimming so fast?"

_**Many minutes later…  
Caesar's Palace Shopping Center**_

"**Smile!**"

A flash brought Lisa back from her thoughts as she stood in front of the Pegasus fountain statue. Michelle ran towards her with her camera as she showed her the picture of her standing there, looking a bit like a child. "God, it looks like someone just abandoned you here," Michelle bluntly stated as her friend just smiled at this and gave her thanks. However, Lisa knew that her friend wasn't satisfied with solo pictures, unless it was a cosplay, then she would understand. Turning to look at the group that stayed with them, she saw that Bee was looking at some sports store, staring fondly at a racing jacket. Razer was standing with him, lying against the window display as he waited patiently for them to continue.

The closest one, or more like two, was Optimus and Ratchet as they seemed to stare at the other statue of what looked like Poseidon riding on a chariot pulled by a Pegasus. Calling out their human names, they both turned to look at her questionably. Making a motion for them to come towards her, they didn't' seem to understand what she was asking. Groaning irritably, she stalked towards them and pulled them back on their wrists as she placed each of them beside Lisa. Go back in a far enough distance, she placed the camera back up and shouted, "Smile everyone!"

She suddenly felt the two men huddle closer as she smiled a little timidly before the flash came again. Rubbing her eyes, she heard Michelle make a triumphant whoop before calling to them to move. She was about to jump off from sitting on the stone edge of the fountain when she saw a hand placed in front of her. Looking up, she saw the brimmed glasses covering Ratchet's holoform eyes as he softly smiled and said, "Here, let me help you." She nodded as she took his hand and jumped off to stand on the ground. It wasn't that really much of height difference from the ground, but it gave her at least some relief that she wasn't going to land on her butt hard. Smiling up at the medic, she gave her thanks before running to her friend as they headed deeper into the shopping center.

Optimus stood beside his comrade as he saw him smirk a bit evilly and heard him mutter something. Questioning him about, Ratchet put on an innocent face as he said, "It's nothing, Optimus. We should hurry before we get lost here." He walked forward, leaving the Autobot leader to stare at him in disbelief as he distinctly heard him say:

_Score one for the Doc._

"What in the pit does that even mean?" he thought before catching up with them. Once reaching them, he then suddenly wondered where Ironhide had disappeared off to.

_**Caesar's Palace Shopping Center  
Arcade**_

Ironhide had a wide grin as he shot down another target with the BB rifle. Smirking as he laughed haughtily, the woman who was watching the stall was severely pissed as the weapons specialist didn't want any of the prizes and was wasting all the small harmless bullets that were nearly making holes in the targets. Michael and Josh had nervous smiles that hid their fears as the man shouted happily, "Aw man! Now this is at least more fun than playing a simulation game with buttons and sticks!"

"We are so going to get kicked out of this place in a couple minutes," Michael stated as Josh nodded his head slowly.

_**Caesar's Palace Shopping Center**_

Razer sat with Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet as they waited for the girls to return with his food. As he saw that the line was going to preoccupy them, he then asked the Autobots, "Any news about where you're going to stay?"

Ratchet leaned on the table as he placed his hands together before saying, "Nothing has been finalized but I know Ironhide will be staying with the Lennox family as their guardian as is Bumblebee with the Witwicky boy." Bee nodded his head happily at this. "Optimus and I are going to a meeting soon with the President of this country to discuss on some sort of 'act' they are coming up with."

The cyborg nodded his head at this before he saw a figure running towards them. He didn't need to guess who it was as the figure soon reached their table in record time and shouted, "Where's Lisa?" Razer just stared at Markus dully before he saw him glare at Optimus and Ratchet as he pointed at both of them. He warned them, "You two better not being doing any funny things when I'm not around." The Autobot leader was confused by this while Ratchet just smirked and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Markus was about to yell at him when a cup of fruit-punch connected to his head, splashing the contents all over his black hair and his clothes. Turning to glare at the one who threw at it, he saw Michelle standing ignorantly with her right hand on her hip while her left hand held the tray of food like a waitress. Lisa was behind her as she held a tray that had a simple lunch of a cheeseburger and fries. The short girl took her seat next to Bee as Michelle placed the tray of a large three course lunch in front of Razer before she took one of the sandwiches and took a bite while still glaring at Markus.

He was about to shout at them when his mouth went shut by a burger being thrown into his mouth. He saw that Bee was whistling innocently as Lisa was ready to whimper since the burger had been hers. As he ate it in three bites, he nearly melted from the taste of fast food in his mouth, due to the fact that he mostly just drank water when he was with Sector 7. That and the Blue Team had always fucked his food order during Take-Out Tuesdays. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was now standing in front of an empty table as he turned quickly to see the group running towards the casino part of the hotel. His shouting was inaudible as they continued running, avoiding some hostess girls and gamblers. Michelle and Razer jumped apart to avoid crashing into one of the girls while Bee did a quick slide between the woman's legs. The woman streaked as they continued running for the exit that led to an over bridge that connected to the sidewalk of the Strip. Lisa nearly tripped over herself but was easily picked up by Optimus as he carried the teenager rest of the way under her shoulder.

Suddenly, a large cart got in between them, cutting the groups in three as Michelle turned to see that Optimus, Ratchet, and Lisa were cut off. Shouting to them, she said, "Hey! You guys go the other entrance! We'll find you guys as soon as we can!" As she led the two that were with her, Razer noticed the smile and her face as he asked, "Are we going to meet up with them?" Looking at her, she said, "Hell no! Lisa is gonna show them the sights while we go to New York New York for some rides!" As the two boys followed her, she shouted to the air as they reached the outside, "Onward to New York New York arcade!"

Back with the other three, Optimus and Ratchet were unusually tired as they were at the valet loading/unloading area of the hotel. Lisa was looking out for them as she said, "Oh good… we lost him." Turning to the two holoforms, she said, "You think you can contact Bee from here?" Ratchet nodded his head as he stood up, taking a deep breath as he seemed to look off into the distance. Looking to Optimus, she said, "You know I could have run as fast as you guys."

Optimus smiled at her as he stood up, saying, "It's alright. I didn't want to lose sight of you in the crowd we ran through."

She mistook this as she shouted, "You calling me **short**?"

The Autobot leader quickly waved his hands up in defense as he said, "No! I meant that I didn't wish to have you get lost."

"So you say I have no sense of direction?" she stated, as Optimus tried to continue say something when it seemed to make the girl even angrier. They didn't see Ratchet had stopped his unsuccessful comlink to Bee as he found the girl slightly amusing. He then noticed that people were staring at them. He went to the two as the argument went both ways as Optimus was starting to get angry at the girl for being judgmental about nearly everything he said. Pushing the two apart, he said, "I suggest we head somewhere before you get the authorities coming to us, you two." The two glared at each one more time before she went ahead, leading the way. Ratchet smirked at Optimus as he said, "Wow… the great Optimus Prime arguing with a youngling… You were acting so much like a sparkling."

The Autobot leader glared at the medic as he muttered him to be silent as they went to follow the girl.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Strange… Michelle's not answering her cell," Josh said as they sat in the Topkick truck, driving through the Strip. After finding that they weren't at the food court like they said they would, Josh decided to cruise through the town while Michael continued to whine about not being fed. Ironhide's holoform was behind the steering wheel, holding it but his true self was inside the truck as he asked, "When can we find another gun simulation?"

Josh glared at the radio as he hit it with his fist and said, "After I get a hold of Michy, god dammit! I don't even have enough for food now, you stupid mech!" He soon made a turn into a rather dirty street, and stopped near a building as his voice spoke through the radio, "You are lucky that I follow Optimus's orders, or you would have been parts by now." Fear grew in Josh's eyes while Michael groaned out, "Can we find something to eat? I feel like I'm going to die from starvation, guys!"

"Hey there, honey!"

The three turned to look at the sidewalk, seeing three adult females dressed in nearly revealing attire as the blonde one with blue mascara shouted, "Nice ride you got there." Josh didn't need to know that the mech was smirking as his holoform did it for him, leaning on his window frame of the door as he said, "Sure is, beautiful. Want to take it for a test drive?"

The woman licked her lips as she walked to lean on the door frame, her face not to from his holoform's, and she said, "How about… I give you a test drive, honey? Ditch the darlings, and I'll give you some fun." Ironhide looked ready to agree as Josh quickly stopped him and said to the woman, "Sorry, _darling_. We got no money." The woman glared at him as her friend, an African female wear a red bra and skirt, as she stated, "No way you drive this kind of ride and have no money, baby." Josh sighed irritated as he pulled out his wallet and opened it to show that there weren't even any coins inside it. "See? We are poor, so we have no use for your… 'fun', _honey_," he said as he then went back to his seat as he said to Ironhide, "Now, let's just go somewhere else."

"Now listen here, kid…" Ironhide began to say, but his holoform soon jerked back when he saw the very pissed off look on the boy's face. Josh then shouted, "**No! You listen! We are going back on the main street and look for a fucking arcade, or I swear, I'm going to tell them that you purposely drove us into the Hooker Zone!**" The mech's holoform muttered something in his language before the Topkick came back to life and did a quick U-turn and back on to the main street, going by Circus Circus. Josh saw the large building that looked like a circus tent with a pink dome behind it. He was about to suggest for them to head there when Michael shouted, "**No! I am not going to eat at some fucking place with fucking clowns! You are fucking nuts if you think I'm going into a fucking hotel that has fucking clown signs and people in every part of the fucking casino!**"

As Ironhide continue to drive on, Josh slowly turned to look at his friend with a quirked eyebrow as Michael just said, "I draw the line of desperation when it comes to clowns."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Righteous! **Righteous!**" Michelle shouted as they road on the rollercoaster that wounded around the buildings that looked like the ones in the actual city. Bee was raising his hands up too, his face filled with a great smile while Razer sat behind them, looking rather bored as he looked at the person who was sitting beside him, seeing the child trying his best to eat a hot dog on the ride. He knew this was bad news as he quickly raised his left hand to cover the bread pieces that didn't go into the boy's mouth. It took a couple of minutes for the ride to be over as they pulled back into the loading area as Razer unbuckled and jumped out of the cart, not wanting to stay another minute with the kid. Once Bee and Michelle got out, he stalked towards them and said, "If we ever go on anything like this, I'm not riding with a Fatty Jr."

Michelle shrugged as she then took out her phone, seeing that there were a lot of missed calls from Josh. Cursing, she said, "Hey, we better head back to the hotel." Bee showed a sad look on his face as Michelle then said, "Okay… maybe just a few more games before we go." The blonde holoform raised his hands in the air happily as he then grabbed the girl's hand to head for those games where you race each other. As they took their seats, they saw that three Asian teenage girls, probably around thirteen years old, join the game as they sat around them as the one with blonde clipped highlights leaned close to Bumblebee as she said, "Hi! What's your name?"

Bee looked at Michelle in worry as she said bluntly for him, "His name's Brian and he's a mute." She had hoped that would get the girl to just focus on the upcoming game, but it didn't do anything as the girl's friend beside her said, "Oh… the silent type… Just like that guy from _X 1999_." Michelle wanted to punch the girls to shut her up, but Razer took a different approach as he said, "Kids, how about you fuck off because I actually want to play this game without your stupid flirting?" Michelle saw the girl behind the cyborg who was making a face at him, which it didn't go unnoticed as Razer pointed at the girl without turning and said, "You better make sure that face is normal before I knock that off your face."

Suddenly, the woman who was running the racing booth spook in a monotone voice that the race is about to start when the first girl said, "How about if we win, we get to hang out with Brian?" Michelle just shrugged and ignored it because whether they did win or not, they were just going to leave the building and head back to the hotel for a small break. When the bell rang, she was only able to put in three balls into the big slots when the finish line bell rang. She looked up confused as she saw that the horses to see that the yellow one was already at the finish line. Turning to Bee, he smiled happily as he clapped his hands together before giving her a "thumbs up" and pointed at the horse.

She just gawked in shock as Bee was asked to pick a prize. She didn't see that the girls walk off mad, claiming that the boy rigged in the game somehow, nor did she notice a green large figure in her face until it moved a bit. Looking at the object, she nearly lost it when she saw that it was an over-sized Gir plushie doll. Michelle's face slowly broke into a large smile as she squealed happily and hugged Bee's holoform, shouting thanks and love words before taking the plushie from his hands and hugging it to her own self.

As she hugged it, Razer stood with Bee and said, "I could have won, you know?" Bee looked confusd as the cyborg pointed back at the race, seeing the black horse was just almost a centimeter to where it would have locked and gave him first place. Bee just turned to look at him with confusion as Razer just threw his arms up in frustration before saying, "Let's just get back to the hotel. I had enough of this gaming crap for the time being."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Markus muttered angrily as he soon reached the floor of the room, snagging a key from the cyborg's pocket when he wasn't looking, and slipped it into the door. He was too tired from searching all over Caesar's Palace before he was nearly thrown out for toppling some sort of wine glass pyramid for a newlywed couple. He did give his apologies and a few thousands of dollars, courtesy of the Darkyn giving his paycheck for the month. Once he stepped inside, he heard voices inside. He easily recognized them as his sister and two of the Autobots.

"_See, that's what it says, so you have to go here._"

"_That's Lisa, alright,_" Markus noted as he walked on to the marble floor, respectfully taking off his shoes as he was just too tired to stalk over to them to shout. He was about to head for the stairs to the bedroom when he heard Ratchet shout.

"_No way am I going to go there, youngling! I'm going, just because it says so._"

He then heard Optimus said, "_Ratchet, try to be reasonable. Just go there and you'll be back in your next turn._"

"_I'm not going to fragging go there! You have to give me something, femme, or else I'll take something._"

Markus slightly froze in mid step as he was just about to step on the first step. He wasn't sure he wanted to listen to the rest, but his subconscious took control as he just continued to stay there.

"_Uh… I don't think I can give anything that will be helpful._"

"_It's going to be really quick, and you wouldn't even know._"

"_No! I don't want to!_"

"_Ratchet, you should leave her alone. When a femme says no, it means no._"

"_Not in my language, it doesn't._"

"_Ratchet, that doesn't make any sense._"

"_Whatever, Prime. Just let me have…_"

"_No!_"

Markus lost it as he sped into the living room of the suite and shouted, "Don't you dare touch my sister…" He paused as he saw that Lisa's foot was in the medic's holoform's face while Optimus looked like he was just about to pull them apart. The man soon noticed that Ratchet and Lisa were holding what looked like to be her blue gem necklace. Looking at the table they were sitting around, he saw a board game as the box it came from had the word _Monopoly _written on it. He just shook his head as he just plopped on to the couch, hearing the Autobot leader greet him. He simply groaned out a reply before he turned his back on them.

The two returned to arguing about Ratchet wanting to scan its properties while Lisa denied that she didn't want people to touch her stuff without permission. Knowing full well the argument might not end as soon as he wants it too, he grabbed two sofa pillows to cover his ears as he closed his eyes for his nap. He ignored the knock and mentally thanked Lisa for saying that she was going to get it.

Lisa reached the door and opened it, coming face to face with a large Gir plushie. Behind it, she saw Michelle's beaming face as she was about shout in happiness when the Filipino shushed and whispered, "Markus is here. He's sleeping in the living room now." She didn't miss the evil smirk grow on her face as she asked, "Who else is in there?" Lisa didn't get to say anything when Ratchet appeared behind the girl and said, "I know. We are going." He then pulled the girl elegantly out the door as he said to Lisa, "Shall we spend some time over at the _Ostrich_?" Optimus wasn't far behind the two as he muttered out, "It's called the _Flamingo_, Ratchet." Seeing those head down the hallway to the elevators, Michelle motioned for her two companions to be quiet as she closed the door quietly. She waited for almost ten minutes, but told Razer to speak in a high voice the voice.

Back inside the suite living room, Markus was just about to knock out when he heard a woman voice speak from the hallway, "_Housekeeping?_"

Sighing and keeping his eyes closed, he spoke out loud, "No thank you… sleeping."

He heard taps on the door again as the voice asked once again, "_Housekeeping?_"

He rolled in the couch, lying face down as he nearly whined out, "Come back in an hour."

He thought he heard giggling outside, but ignored it, throwing it as his fatigue playing illusions on him. However, he wasn't getting the rest he wanted when there was tapping again and the voice returned, "_Housekeeping, you want towels?_"

"Please, go away… let me sleep, **for the love of God!**" he shouted as he put the pillows back over his head.

Outside in the hallway, Bee was slamming his fist on the opposite wall of the door, obviously laughing while Razer was rolling on the floor. Michelle was using the door knob as support when she noticed that one of the actual women who do housekeeping was looking down in the hallway with one of her co-workers. She spoke to them from down the hallway in her native language, "_¿Qué está pasando ahí?__¿Qué estás haciendo?_"**(1)** Michelle tried to shush the woman to be quiet, but it obviously pissed the woman as she said while pulling out one of the brooms in her cart, "_¿No me diga que se calle, hijo de puta!__Maldito culitos.__Yo voy a golpear con esta escoba!_" **(2)**

The three teenagers took that cue for them to leave as they quickly ran down the hallway to the elevators, laughing their asses off loudly even to when they reached the main floor of the hotel.

**Translation:**

**1. What's happening there? What are you doing?  
2. Don't you tell me to shut up, you son of a bitch! Fucking little assholes. I'm going to hit you with this broom!**

_**Meanwhile…**_

Michael rocked back in forth in the little corner of the large roller coaster in the Adventure dome, saying to himself, "Find your happy place. Find your happy place." Josh shook his head as he saw Ironhide scare off another clown with his glare as he held the toy gun he won menacingly.

"I can't have any fun with you guys around," Josh muttered as he stared at the people riding on a log and into the splashing waters, some of it hitting the window wall that kept people from getting wet while crossing the bridge.

_**Meanwhile…  
Harrahs' Party Center**_

"Oh, you guys are mean!" Lisa laughed out as they were now outside as music played in the dome bar/stage. They were ordering virgin _piña colada_. Razer was eating a foot long hot dog, twitching angrily as he kept on swatting a fly. Michelle just shrugged and said, "He totally deserved it." She then got their orders of the drinks as they happily cheered and took sips. They turned to Razer as he cursed loudly as he waved his arms around angrily and said, "Mother fucking… fly!"

Out of nowhere, a hand popped out and grabbed the fly, crushing it in its hand. Razer turned to see that it was Ratchet who killed it as he thanked the man. Lisa clapped her hands in amazement before she heard that her order of french fries were done. Michelle nodded her head at the medic as she said, "Wow, you got really good reflexes, Ratchet." The medic shrugged as he then stared at his hand. Optimus then said, "I think you should probably clean your servos, Ratchet. I hear that those things are quite unsanitary."

"I'll get the napkin," Michelle said as she went over Lisa to grab the paper napikin and was just about to give it to the medic when she, Optimus, and Razer saw him pick the fly from his hand with his other, and placed it in his mouth, chewing on it. The three continued to gawk at the man as Lisa turned while eating one of the potato fried sticks. Seeing her friends gawk, she asked, "What's wrong?" Ratchet coughed and said, "I really don't know. May I try one?"

"I thought you guys can't eat through holoforms," Lisa questioned as Ratchet stated. "I never said that. I just didn't feel empty when you younglings were eating." As he reached for the fries, Michelle quickly pulled them out of her hands and placed them in Ratchet's as she said, "Hold on, I need to talk to her."

She and Razer pulled her off to the side, leaving Optimus still looking at Ratchet with the same shocked blank look on his face. Back with the teenagers, Lisa looked at the two questionably as she asked, "What's wrong?" Razer let out the breath he held in as he said, "We saw something that we have to tell you because you have to know because we saw it!" She looked at her two friends, seeing that something obviously disturbed them as she asked, "What's the matter?" A long silence between the three went as Michelle and Razer seemed to mentally wonder if it was a good idea before Michelle said, "Ratchet _ate_ the fly."

Lisa just narrowed her eyes in disbelief as she said, "What? What do you mean?" It was obvious that the girl didn't believe them as Razer said slowly, "The fly… that was pissing me off? Ratchet killed it, kept it in his hand…" Before he could calmly continue, Michelle nearly shouted in the girl's face when she said, "And then he **AAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEE IT!**"

Back with Optimus and Ratchet, the Autobot leader got out of his stupor as he smacked the medic holoform's shoulder. Ratchet yelped and looked at him while Optimus said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ratchet looked at him confused as he said, "That is considered improper in this country." Looking shocked, Ratchet replied, "It says on the net that they are a delicacy."

"Not in this country!" Optimus nearly shouted at the medic as the older pointed at him and said, "Watch your tone, Prime. You may be the leader, but I'm still your elder so watch it." The leader began to stammer before he saw Lisa stand with them and said, "Why'd you eat the fly?" Ratchet shrugged as he typically said, "I needed to scan what the insect to be attracted towards Razer. It seems it was aiming for the moisture coming from the mixture of grease of the cylindrical meat pack and the bread that surrounded it." Optimus nearly gawked at this as Ratchet literally lied through his teeth. The medic then noticed some women were opening and closing their eyelids like the women at the pool, realizing that they were gaining his attention. Adjusting his glasses, he said confidently, "**_しつれいしました_****(1)**… I think I'm going to do some… social gathering for the day."

The medic ignored the calling from Optimus as he went to the ladies and walked away with them. He shook his head as he turned to Lisa, nearly freezing in shock when she saw her tears. He began to glance everywhere, only to gawk when he saw that Razer and Michelle were gone and he finally realized that Bee had disappeared as well. Looking back at Lisa, he heard her mutter sadly, "_食べ物に植えている_(2)…" Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he smiled as he went to the girl and patted her head, saying, "How about we get something at a different food place?" The girl looked at him and looked down sadly as she nodded her head.

Seeing that the crowd was starting to get denser, he gently took her hand and led her out to the sidewalk of the Strip and asked, "Where do you want to eat?" He heard over all the noise her stomach growl and also what she had desired to eat. Chuckling softly, he said, "Then let's get these… wait, what?" She looked up at him with a childish look, one he hasn't seen in a long time. People around them, if they stared, would think that they were father and daughter as she spoke rather childishly, "_Crepe_… I want a strawberry chocolate _crepe_…"

**Translation:**

**1. Excuse me…  
2. I'm hungry for food…**

Far off back in the hotel, Michelle was keeping Bee close in a tight hug as he was nearly having trouble breathing since his face was pressed into her chest. Razer was trying his best not to glare at the boy as he kept watching the two walk off. He turned to look at the girl with him, noticing that the holoform's skin color was changing from peach-colored skin to red. He disregarded it as he asked, "Why did we run off?" Michelle rolled her eyes as she looked at him, ignoring Bee's flaying arms, and said, "It's called giving people alone time, Razer. Gosh! You sure suck in romance." The cyborg pouted as he noticed the store owner of the magnets and souvenir shop was glaring at them, obviously waiting for them to leave.

Turning to tell Michy they should head out, he noticed that Bee was now colored blue and was just lying against Michelle. He then pointed at the unconscious holoform as he then noticed that the form was starting to fizz. He quickly grabbed just as it was about to disappear as Bee let out a deep gasp for air, coughing a bit. Realizing what had just happened, she quickly apologized to Bee as the Autobot just waved his hands, showing that he was alright. Razer looked away, obviously irritated as he soon noticed that a police officer was walking towards them. He whistled tauntingly before he grabbed the two and shouted, "We gotta go now! Bye bye!"

He sped out to the sidewalk and headed towards their hotel, ignoring the dark glare coming from the officer as he made a sound with his teeth before stalking the opposite direction.

**To Be Continued…**

**I'll post part 2 when I finish it... which will take awhile since we have three fan fiction projects in the works to be posted near the beginning of next year :D**

**BTW, if you can guess what scenes were from shows or popular thingies, you get a cyber cookie... from Tron! :D**

**Tron: Why am I here?**

**Because I like you :3**

**Optimus: What about me, youngling?**

**Uh... um... well... Oh, look a distraction! *runs away* **


End file.
